


Open

by Tommyboy



Category: Magic Mike (2012)
Genre: M/M, community slash the drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike thinks back on an "Experience"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open

Mike remembered back to the beginning, the feeling of being so open, going with the feeling, not caring who he was with as long he achieved his objective. 

Standing naked, rubbing his cock against the butt-crack of the taller man that was standing naked, holding himself away from the wall. 

All he wanted to do was make himself come, rubbing his sweaty body against his as he wrapped his arms around and took the man’s dick in his hands and started giving him deep strokes to keep him happy.

It was all about the experience, the touching and self satisfaction.


End file.
